Por amor
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: ¿Que somos capaces de hacer por amor? Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi, del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre La Hojas.


Hola a todos y todas, se supone que debería haberlo publicado el dia del cumple del bello Uchiha mayor pero la inspiración no me llegaba con claridad, la idea es un tanto extraña y da la impresión de no estar enfocada en un cumpleaños, pero la verdad es que si lo está. Es bastante extraña la idea y luego me darán la razón. En un principio no era la que tenía planeado pero la otra idea no me funcionó, por eso tienen ante ustedes otra loca idea salida de mi cabeza.

* * *

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto _**Felicidades, Itachi**_ del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

POR AMOR

Por amor hemos hecho las mayores locuras y las mayores tonterías, por amor muchos darían la vida y otros la han desperdiciado. Por amor él dio su vida, su honor y su familia, por amor ha perdido todo y a la vez ganado todo.

Al ser el heredero de un gran clan era normal un compromiso arreglado, en un principio mostró su disgusto al verse comprometido con una niña, menor que él por 5 años pero que luego aprendió a querer como a su pequeño hermano Sasuke.

Años de convivencia, menos de los que él quisiera forjaron en ellos una bella amistad, conociéndose y aprendiendo a vivir con el hecho de que entrelazarían sus grandes clanes con la unión marital de ambos herederos.

Pero no todo lo que se planea se cumple y no todos nuestros sueños se harían realidad, el clan Uchiha cada vez mostraba mas descontento hacia la aldea y lo que una vez fue la gran idea de forjar lazos entre clanes ya no lo fue mas. A la heredera Hyuuga y prometida de Itachi, no se le permitió mas convivir con el Uchiha, la ultima vez fue en el cumpleaños numero diez del azabache mayor.

Rumores y conflictos rondaban a los Uchiha, desde el ataque del Kyuubi, estos han estado en el ojo del huracán, durante un tiempo aguantaron callados pero Fugaku nunca fue un hombre de paciencia, jamas fue la persona que se quedaría esperando que fueran a por él o su familia. Antes que fueran por su persona atacarían, tenían al perfecto espía, su hijo mayor, su mayor orgullo.

Quiso presionarlo hasta ver donde llegaba pero sabia bien que el corazón de su hijo lloraba cada vez que se imaginaba su querida aldea envuelta en otra guerra. Siempre quiso creer que su hijo se adaptaría a la circunstancias y dejaría de lado Konoha pero muy en el fondo sabia que eso jamas sucedería, por eso nunca lo delató ante el consejo, prefería dar su vida por amor a sus hijos y en manos de su orgullo a permitir que cualquier otro miserable se acercara a ellos, bien sabia Fugaku que Itachi amaba por sobre todas las cosas a su hermano, por lo menos le quedaba la satisfacción de saber que estaría bien su hijo menor porque el otro lo cuidaría, por amor lo protegería y sacrificaría todo en su vida, inclusive a esa niña, a quien una vez veía como el complemento ideal para su hijo mayor pero ya no mas, la vida ya no seria para ellos desde ese momento.

Asesinar a su familia con sus propias manos fue terrible, con toda su fuerza de voluntad y arrancándose un trozo de su alma le quitó la vida a sus padres, le mintió a Sasuke y se marchó de su amada Konoha, eligiendo el deshonor, la deslealtad y el infinito odio de su hermano, los ojos que una vez lo vieron con amor ahora solo lo verían con desprecio, con temor y hasta con el mas puro odio.

Una pequeña mirada a la que se supone seria su esposa, Hinata Hyuuga, la heredara de ese clan, dormida como el ángel que es, ignorante en su perfecto mundo de sueños lo que sus manos, esas manos que una ves sostuvieron las tiernas y delicadas de ella, ahora estaban cubiertas del liquido escarlata, la sangre de los suyos, de sus padres, si hubiese otra opción la habría elegido pero la única solución era esa, por Sasuke, por Konoha y por ella, para que todos vivan en paz, teniendo presente el honor del casi desaparecido clan Uchiha.

* * *

No lo podía creer, eso era imposible ¿verdad? Itachi siempre fue tan gentil, tan generoso que se le hacia imposible que haya hecho algo tan monstruoso como eso, esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien entrara y les dijera que todo fue mentira, que Itachi Uchiha nunca atacó a su familia y que se encuentra a salvo, pero eso nunca pasó, el que una vez fue su héroe, su futuro esposo ahora solo era un criminal de alta peligrosidad, un traidor sin corazón...

Tantos años desde ese suceso y ella aunque jamas lo menciona recuerda como era, su calidez, su ternura para con ella y Sasuke. Una sonrisa melancólica se posa en sus delicados y rosados labios al recordar ese dia, 9 de junio, ella jamas olvidaría que era su cumpleaños, como quisiera hablar con él, pedirle una explicación ¿acaso no eran ella y Sasuke personas importantes en su vida? ¿no que por amor a ellos él daría su vida? Solo mentiras, todo lo que salio de su boca eran mentiras, jamas los quiso, por su culpa ella se quedó sola, y Sasuke se sumió en el camino del odio y la soledad.

-Él no merece ni mis pensamientos.

-¿Me odias hime?.

La chica que se encontraba recostada en la raíz de un frondoso árbol no pudo evitar pegar un alarido de sorpresa y miedo.

Extrañamente el miedo no era hacia él sino mas bien por el hecho de haber aparecido de sorpresa. Inmediatamente se colocó en posición de combate, era ella una ninja de Konoha y él era un criminal, un asesino que encabeza la lista de los mas peligrosos ninja rango S, pudiera saber que no tenia posibilidad alguna contra el mayor de los Uchiha pero aun así, si era de morir en combate lo haría, porque si Itachi estaba ahí era para hacerle daño a Konoha ¿cierto? Bueno, por alguna razón que ella desconocía ese pensamiento no tenia lógica alguna, dentro de ella sabia perfectamente que él no la dañaría, aun así prefirió escuchar la voz de la razón, ignorando infinitamente la voz del corazón.

—Uchiha Itachi san, como ninja de Konoha es mi deber capturarle de inmediato- hablo la chica, la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa pero de ninguna manera lo demostraría, sabía que ante él nada podía hacer puesto que era mas fuerte que ella pero no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse ahí sin defenderse cuando él se había presentado ante su persona.

— Hime, no te haré daño, solo quería un regalo de cumpleaños, ese que hace un tiempo me prometiste.

Al terminar de hablar el Uchiha, su interlocutora enrojeció cual tomate, él no podía estar hablando en serio, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo eran niños inocentes y sus familias se llevaban bien.

— E-eso fue hace mu-mucho tiempo.

— Yo lo recuerdo como si de ayer se tratase.

— A-a-demás, es usted un cri...

— ¿Realmente crees que lo soy cuando ni siquiera la palabra puedes terminar?.

Buen punto a su favor debía reconocer la chica, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado ella sentía que había algo mas, no podía ser cierto que una persona gentil como Itachi haya asesinado cruelmente a su familia, y dejado a Sasuke sumergido en un mar de odio.

— No importa lo que yo piense Itachi san, los hechos hablan por si solos, es usted lo que es así yo piense otra cosa.

Habló la chica con una inusual seriedad, le dolía decirle esas cosas ya que en el pasado él fue una persona muy importante pero su deber como ninja le impedía guiarse por su corazón, si había un momento de comportarse como una verdadera Hyuuga ese era ahora, por eso activó de inmediato su Byakugan y se dispuso atacar al Uchiha teniendo como resultado algo que ya preveía, no acertar ni un solo golpe.

En una rápido movimiento del Uchiha, la ojiperla se encontraba atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, dejándola completamente inmovilizada y a su merced.

— Te dije antes que no te haría daño, solo quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños, solo eso deseo y me iré.

El corazón de ella estaba muy acelerado, la cercanía con el Uchiha estaba haciendo estragos con sus nervios, su masculino aroma la estaba mareando y su pulso se disparaba a niveles críticos, tenia que liberarse de él ¿pero como? Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y sus manos inmovilizadas a su espalda, cualquier movimiento que intentara solo podría derribarlos e igualmente estaría atrapada entre sus brazos, tal ves sería peor porque quedarían en una incomoda situación y ya era suficiente con lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que su corazón le dictaba, pero una vez mas la voz de la razón perduró contra la del corazón.

— Dijo que no me haría daño, entonces cumpla con su palabra- habló casi en un susurro la chica.

— Lo dije y lo cumpliré hime, ahora ¿tú cumplirás con tu palabra?.

Ella solo apartó la vista, lo que él le pedía no podía ser, ella amaba a otro hombre y esperaba algún dia tener el valor de declararse. Durante u niñez ella le había prometido al Uchiha mayor que le daría un beso de cumpleaños cuando fueran mas grandes pero para ese entonces, ella estaba convencida que algún día sería la esposa de él, ahora solo soñaba con recibir el primer beso de Naruto, de nadie mas y menos del que antes fue su prometido.

— No puedo Itachi san, yo, yo...amo a otro hombre.

No debería de molestarle tal confesión, él había abandonado toda su vida anterior, cada posibilidad de tenerla a ella como esposa las había dejado atrás pero diablos, él era un Uchiha, si bien era bastante calmado y tranquilo, el solo hecho de saber que ella amaba a otro le hacia enfurecer, ¿pero porque? Se supone que estaba ahí pidiendo un único y ultimo beso de despedida, dentro de poco su vida se extinguiría y él ya no tenia esperanza alguna de otra cosa, planeaba el encuentro con Sasuke luego de su cumpleaños solo para cumplir su deseo de probar esos labios de la mujer que habría sido su esposa de haber elegido otro camino.

Ante la confesión de la chica, y luego de pensar unos momentos, la dejo libre y le dio la espalda. Una sonrisa triste y melancólica se posó en sus labios, ella tenia razón, él era un criminal, no tenía derecho a pedir nada, había elegido, por amor a la aldea, a su hermano y a ella...lastima que nunca sabría de todo el amor que les tenía, eso era un secreto que dentro de poco se llevaría a la tumba.

Estando aun los dos ahí, en medio del bosque el cielo abrió sus puertas y una fuerte lluvia descendió sobre la tierra.

— Adiós hime.

Sus ultimas palabras hacia ella antes de emprender velozmente su camino, por alguna extraña razón esa palabras revolotearon en la cabeza de la Hyuuga produciendo un dolor en su pecho, un mal presentimiento se instaló en su corazón, esas palabras sonaban a una inminente despedida, una definitiva como si fuera a...como si fuera a...

No, no, no, eso no podía ser, tenía que encontrarlo, debía hablar con él ¿porque se comportó de esa manera con él? Ella solo quería saber porque hizo lo que hizo hace tantos años, quería entender, necesitaba entenderlo, se sentía terrible. Sus palabras aun estaban en su cabeza, la despedida, él no se podía ir así como así.

Activó su Byakugan forzándose hasta los extremos ya que la intensa lluvia le impedía usar su dojutsu en toda su magnitud. Lo encontró pero iba bastante lejos, él era demasiado veloz, tal vez no lo alcanzaría pero lo intentaría, cuando Hinata Hyuuga decidía algo, no había nada que la hiciera cambia de opinión, tenía que darle alcance a como de lugar, conversar sobre lo sucedido en el pasado y...cumplir su palabra.

Minutos y minutos y no le daba alcance, ya hasta perdía las esperanzas de alcanzarlo hasta que sin pensarlo lo hizo, solo que se llevó una gran sorpresa, éste se encontraba desmayado bajo la intensa lluvia y un poco de sangre descendía de sus fosas nasales.

El corazón de la ojiperla sufrió un vuelco al verlo en ese estado, no pensó en ningún momento que luego de tanto tiempo su nivel de preocupación fuera tan alto pero así era, en el corazón no se manda, si este se empeña en desarrollar sentimientos por una persona, el resto del cuerpo solo le queda obedecer sus mandatos.

Se acercó a él y de la mejor manera que pudo, lo llevó bajo un frondoso árbol que si bien no protegía mucho contra la incesante lluvia, por lo menos le proporcionaba un poco de protección. El joven de mirada ónix yacía aun inconsciente, ella no sabia mucho de ninjutsu medico pero suponía que en algo le ayudaría su conocimiento, inmediatamente de deshizo de su capa negra y desnudó la parte superior de su torso.

Su corazón por una fracción de segundo se paralizó e inmediatamente después su pulso se disparó, lo había desnudado y ¡por todos los cielos! Le gustaba lo que veía, dejando afuera su preocupación por la salud de su acompañante debía admitir que era el espécimen masculino mas atractivo que sus perlados ojos hayan visto, bueno, de hecho el único que había visto pero dudaba encontrar otro hombre mas atractivo que él.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de lo que según ella eran pensamientos sucios e impuros, ahora lo importante era revisar sus signos vitales, afortunadamente aun respiraba pero muy pausada y lentamente. Su corazón latía muy poco, tenia que masajear su pecho para provocar que su corazón recuperara sus pulsaciones normales. Daba gracias a Dios por sus conocimientos y su buen control de chakra, ya casi estaba respirando normal pero entonces...

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba basando a Itachi Uchiha, el que una vez fue su prometido, el criminal rango S a quien todos los ninjas de Konoha tenían ordenes de capturarle o darle muerte pero ella LO ESTABA BESANDO y aunque no lo provocó y en principio se resistió ahora le estaba correspondiendo.

* * *

Pov de Itachi

La enfermedad que tenía poco a poco consumía mi vida, dia a dia era un suplicio vivir, pero eso pronto acabaría, dentro de muy poco me enfrentaría a mi hermano moriría en sus manos, ya no mas sufrimiento, ya no mas dolor, pero antes tenía que verla, desde hace mucho tiempo que se muy poco de su vida, si quiero morir en paz debo verla una vez mas y tal vez, solo tal vez probar sus labios, esos que se supone deberían ser míos, se que hago mal y no debería estar cerca de Konoha pero por una vez en mi vida quería hacer algo egoísta, un acto que solo para mi sería significativo, seguro ella ni recuerda que una vez fue mi prometida pero eso no importa, hace un tiempo cuando solo era una pequeña niña prometio regalarme un beso, muy poco para cualquiera pero muy significativo para mi, el único y mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibiré desde los atroces hechos que cometí en el pasado.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, esquivar sus ataques tampoco, no me sorprende que se haya vuelto una jovencita muy hermosa ya que siempre lo había sido, tampoco me sorprendió que estuviese enamorada de alguien mas y se rehusara besarme, no le insistiría tampoco, ella es fiel a sus sentimientos y soy incapaz de dañarla, eso no significa que me siento mejor, se que dentro de poco mi vida se extinguirá y ya no volveré a saber de esta vida, solo espero que ese hombre la merezca, en medio de una sonrisa triste y melancólica me despido de ella, me alegra por lo menos haberla visto una vez mas.

Emprendo mi camino lo mas rápido que pueda, siento como el aire de a poco se sale al completo de mi pecho, si no me doy prisa colapsaré aquí en su presencia, pero ella me sigue luego de unos minutos, quiero alejarme pero mi cuerpo esta muy pesado y la lluvia no ayuda en nada, cuando ya siento que no puedo mas detengo mi paso y siento como la inconsciencia toma mi cuerpo, maldita enfermedad, y maldito mi cuerpo que a cada segundo es mas pesado, mas doloroso, mas...

En medio de mi soledad, en mi obscuro mundo siendo sus manos, cálidas, delicadas y pequeñas que se posan en mi cuerpo y tratan de hacer que mi corazón recupere sus latidos normales pero no es suficiente, lo se, ya me ha pasado antes y solo mi medicina hace que me vuelva a recuperar pero ella es obstinada y en ningún momento deja de masajear, de repente comienzo a sentir alivio, es ella, esta inyectando chakra directamente en mis pulmones, siento como se acerca a mi boca, seguro quiere aplicar respiración boca a boca, no esta bien lo que haré pero no me resisto y al momento de sentir la calidez de su boca, lentamente me posesiono de ella, al principio solo se sorprende, creí que lucharía para apartarse, sorpresivamente no lo hizo y comenzó a corresponder el beso. Paso una de mis manos por su nuca y evito que se separe, la otra la poso en su cintura posicionándola encima de mi, minutos o segundos, en realidad no se cuanto ha pasado pero nuestros pulmones exigen aire y aun en contra de mi voluntad separo nuestros labios, no así su cintura.

Estamos muy cerca, ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosados y levemente hinchados por el beso de antes, puedo percibir en su mirada muchas y dudas y preguntas las cuales no podre responder.

— ¿Porque lo hiciste?.

Se que no es sobre el beso, si tan solo pudiera decirle que fue un acto de amor, pero no puedo, el secreto debe irse conmigo a la tumba.

Al estar con ella así de cerca quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero no puedo, de a poco siento como recupero mis fuerzas, es ahora o nunca. Antes que ella diga cualquier palabra vuelvo a besarla pero no como antes, esta vez de manera necesitada, desesperada e intensa, antes que ella puedo hacer algo mas, activo el Mangekyu Sharingan, no pretendo hacerle daño, solo hacer que pierda el conocimiento para poder irme de una vez de su vida, mientras mi rostro no expresa emoción alguna, mi verdadero yo derrama abundantes lágrimas de amargura, soledad y culpa, se que no podre vivir mas tiempo con esta carga sobre mis hombros. Una vez que la he acomodado, utilizo toda mi velocidad para alejarme, solo un susurro que se lo lleva el viento le dedico antes de desaparecer de este lugar.

Fin POV de Itachi.

* * *

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado ella se levantó y lo buscó con su técnica ocular pero ni un mínimo rastro de su persona, era como si hubiese sido tragado por la tierra.

Durante mas de dos horas después buscó por todos los alrededores y mas alla pero nada encontró, debía volver a la aldea lo mas pronto posible ya que dentro de unas cuantas horas partiría en una misión la cual desconocía.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al saber que la misión era rastrear a Itachi Uchiha y su hermano menor. En cualquier otra situación la expresión de su rostro la habría delatado pero ahora debía mostrarse fuerte, de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien supiera que hace poco tiempo tuvo un pequeño encuentro precisamente con su objetivo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo del todo, quería protegerlo, era una necesidad que su corazón no podía oprimir mas. De encontrarlo haría lo necesario para evitar que lo lastimasen, aunque dudaba que lo encontraran, si en algo eran buenos los Uchiha era ocultándose, así lo habían demostrado los hechos. Tanto tiempo buscándolos y jamas habían dado con su paradero real. Solo escasos encuentros que todas las veces resultó en un desastre.

Dar con el objetivo fue realmente difícil, varios días después del cumpleaños del Uchiha mayor, se enteran de las nefastas noticias.

Uchiha Itachi pereció a manos de su hermano mayor, había cumplido con su ansiada venganza y ni con todo eso regresó a la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Lo odió, odió a Sasuke Uchiha por haberlo asesinado, pero se contuvo tan bien que ella misma se sorprendía con sus reacciones. Su corazón yacía en su pecho como cristal delicado luego de caer al suelo. Estaba ahí, en su caja torácica pero era inservible. A cada minuto de su vida sentía como perdía la capacidad para amar y no quería eso para su vida. Lo que necesitaba para restaurar su maltrecho corazón era saber la verdad de ese Uchiha, ese quien fue único dueño de su primer beso, quien en una oportunidad fue su prometido. Solo sabiendo su verdad, ella volvería a ser Hinata Hyuuga, esa chica gentil que se preocupaba por los demás, quien siempre veía por el prójimo.

Documentos inútiles era todo lo que había encontrado, nada que le dijese algo que ella ignoraba, solo que el Uchiha aniquiló a su familia dejando solo a su hermano menor. Pero eso ya lo sabía, estaba segura que algo mas profundo había, desde su encuentro con el azabache mayor, el dia de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, ese día comprobó que él no era lo que aparentaba, todo lo que proyectaba al mundo no era mas que una máscara.

Y una vez mas comprobado, el esfuerzo nos hace merecedores de una recompensa. En los antiguos documentos ocultos bajo distintas medidas de seguridad los encontró, la verdadera misión de Itachi Uchiha, toda su verdad y la de su familia.

Su maltrecho corazón sufrió un vuelco, su pulso se disparó y el aire a su alrededor poco a poco iba cortándose. Segundo a segundo su vida terminaba, y lo único que su cuerpo hacia era derramar abundantes lágrimas por él, por su trágica historia, por todas las desgracias que tuvo que vivir a tan corta edad, pero sobre todo por su soledad, una persona tan noble como él no merecía tan triste final.

Ella, que se supone era su prometida lo sacó de su mente tantos años, ignoró cualquier sentimiento hacia esa persona, en cada uno de sus cumpleaños ocupaba su mente solo para evitar pensar en su persona...tirada en suelo de la viejo y recóndito sótano de la torre Hokage, sucumbiendo ante el desgarrador dolor que atravesaba su corazón deseó un mejor destino para Itachi, deseó estar en cada uno de sus cumpleaños, acompañarlo y jamas volverlo a dejar, pero solo era un tonto deseo, ya su vida había sido forjada de esa manera y así mismo terminó, solo esperaba que en otra vida, en otra realidad, él fuera feliz...

* * *

En medio de la noche, despertó cubierta en sudor y su rostro bañado en lágrimas, inmediatamente después pasó su mano por su lado opuesto de la cama, y ahí estaba él, tan tranquilo, durmiendo cual bebé, sabia que estaba muy agotado y por eso dormía de esa forma pero necesitaba asegurarse que no se iría, que de verdad estaba a su lado y no se trataba de un sueño. Se acercó a él y se recostó encima, le era imposible contener sus lágrimas, los sollozos eran muy silenciosos, aun así el Uchiha pudo escucharlos desde su sueño y se despertó, sabía que ella le contaría el porque de su angustia, por eso solo la abrazó y acariciaba suavemente su espalda a esperas de que se calmara.

Cuando por fin pudo calmar su llanto, contó a su esposo todo su sueño, o pesadilla, este solo escuchaba en silencio y analizaba la situación, dándose cuenta que de no haber tenido otro camino habría hecho todo tal cual ella lo relataba. Agradecía infinitamente la presencia de esa mujer en su vida, así como la de su primo Shisui y la de su otro primo Obito, de no ser por ellos, su único camino habría sido eliminar a toda su familia, y si, efectivamente lo consideraba un acto de amor, amor por su querida aldea, por su hermano, por todo su clan y la preservación de su dignidad y también por ella, pero ese no era el caso, él nunca tuvo que atentar contra su familia aunque en el pasado si se llegó a pensar en ello, conquistó a su bella esposa, se convirtió en Hokage y trataba de establecer alianzas con las demás aldeas ninjas, nada podría mejorar su vida, aunque...

— Hime, ya ha pasado media noche, técnicamente ya es mi cumpleaños.

— Si amor, feliz cumpleaños, cuando termine de amanecer te daré tu regalo, es algo muy especial que tengo para ti.

— Mmmmm, estaba pensando que podrías adelantar mi regalo- hablo el Uchiha en un tono demasiado sensual, lo conocía y sabia que usando ese tono solo quería...pero no podía ser, se supone que estaba agotado.

— Pero Hokage sama esta muy agotado, además toda la aldea celebrará su cumpleaños y deberá estar descansado para presenciar toda la ceremonia que tienen preparada para usted.

Habló ella un poco nerviosa y divertida a la vez. Jamas podría negarse a cualquiera de sus juegos, si él quería jugar ella lo seguiría, solo esperaba que el azabache desistiera y no pasara mas allá de un simple juego, opción que quedó descartada cuando él paseó su mano por toda la espalda femenina y se detuvo en...

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi -susurró contra sus labios antes de apoderarse de ellos.

* * *

Al fin, tantos días hasta que pude terminar el fic con un resultado satisfactorio. Soy romántica y no me agradan los fics de tragedia porque me hacen llorar, prefiero el drama/romance como verán reflejado en todos mis fics, intento no presentar errores ortográficos, si embargo siempre se cuelan algunos, perdón por ello. También amo el ItaHina y ante esta opción no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de escribir sobre mis personajes favoritos. Por cierto, se supone que es una especie de secuela de mi otro fic **Experiencias de otra vida**, no tienen que leerlo para entender este se encontraran con ciertos hechos, bueno, gracias por leer y si quieren me dejan saber su valiosa opinión.


End file.
